1. Field of The Invention:
The present invention relates to a handy type smoke generator, more particularly to a smoke generator that can be easily operated by the user via a drawing device so that the chemical solution from a container passes through a transfer tube and a heat-resisting tube to a heating vaporizing device for heating and vaporization into smoke that is ejected via a nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art:
During stage performance, smoke can enhance theatrical effects. There are two kinds of smoke effects. In one; the smoke fills the air above. In the other, the smoke stays near to the stage floor. Generally, dry ice is used to create smoke. However, it is quite costly.
Another way of creating smoke on stage is use a smoke generator, such as that shown in FIG. 1. In the conventional smoke generator as shown, an electric pump (A) is actuated to pump up a chemical solution (C) from a container (D) via a transfer hose (B), which is passed through a heat-resisting tube (E) on the other side and is conducted into a heating vaporizing device (F) directly. During passage of the solution (C) through the heating vaporizing device (F), it is gradually heated to become vaporized so that smoke is ejected from a nozzle (G) of the heating vaporizing device (F).
As the electric pump (A) is indispensable for pumping out the solution (C), apart from being expensive, professional technicians are required for operation to prevent damage due to misuse. With the popularity of entertainment venues (such as KTVs) and home entertainment equipment, it is now possible to create stage effects at entertainment venues or home. Therefore, simplified stage lights have been widely adopted at KTVs or homes. However, the drawback with the conventional smoke generator makes it difficult to become popular.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a DIY type smoke generator.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the smoke generator includes a housing, a container, a drawing device, a transfer tube, a heat-resisting tube and a heating vaporizing device. The smoke generator is characterized in that a drawing device is provided between the container and the transfer tube, and includes a hollow tube fitted with a fastening ring member, and a core rod with an elastic ring connected thereto below. The core rod is provided with a through rod hole. A sealing cap abuts against the fastening ring member. A hollow pump is coupled with the fastening ring member such that the sealing cap is sandwiched therebetween. The elastic ring abuts against the inner wall of the pump. The pump has a retractable spring disposed therein and between the core rod and the bottom portion of the pump, and a plug ball removably closes a pump hole in the bottom portion of the pump. The bottom portion of the pump is further provided with an extension tube for extension into the bottom portion of the container. The tube has a top portion fitted with a press member which is formed with a liquid outlet in a lateral side thereof for connection with the transfer tube. The sealing cap is used to connect with the coupling portion at the top portion of the container. By pressing and releasing the press member several times, the solution within the container is pumped into the transfer tube by pumping action of the pump and flows through the heat-resisting tube into the heating vaporizing device. The solution is vaporized to form smoke that is ejected via a nozzle.